Will U Be Mine
by WiTh LuV sHrEyA dAyA
Summary: It's a Karvi fic.


**A/N: Hii... Frndzzz I m Shreya.. My new friend mujhse naraaz ho gye hai... sorry:(kashaf titli apko bura laga  
**

**Let's begin...**

**(Purvi was standing near the road, looks like she was waiting for someone... It's the 3****rd**** time she was checking her watch... again and again, she was boiling in anger... time was running... finally she thought 'Enough is Enough'... she adjusts her handbag and took out her goggles and covered her eyes with it... she calls an auto which was on the road with low speed... Before the auto stop near her, a bike came &amp; stops in front of her... The auto driver stops his auto some distance away from her... Kavin stops the bike engine &amp; removes his helmet... he ruffles his hair while hanging the helmet on the handle...)**

**Kavin: (with puppy eyes) sorry... **

**(Purvi peeves and move towards the auto... Kavin drags his bike near the auto... Purvi sits in the auto...)**

**Kavin: sorry yar... I know ki main late hun... par main kya karta... ye bike start he nhi ho rhi thi...**

**Purvi: (she avoids his excuse &amp; commands to the auto driver) bhayiya aap chaliye... vaise he bees (20) minute waste ho chuke hain mere... aur der mat kijiye...**

**Kavin: (with a shit look, Pov.) Kaavin beta aaj toh buri wali lag gayi...**

**(The auto driver starts the engine)**

**Kaavin: bhai saab... auto mat chalana... ek min.**

**Purvi: bhayiya aap chalo... nhi toh main...**

**(The auto driver starts his auto &amp; moves off... Kaavin also starts his bike and rides his bike beside the auto)**

**Kavin: (while driving) sorry purvii... yaar aise mat karo... arey yar... aaj ke saare plans bekaar ho jaayenge... plzzzz**

**Purvi: (she was annoyed) ye mujhe wait krvane se pehle sochna chahiye tha...**

**Kavin: uff... arey... (to the auto driver) 'O' bhaii... arey 'O' bhayiya yaar roko na apna ye auto... dekh nhi rahe madam naaraaz ho gyi hai... roko na yaar...**

**Purvi: (quickly) (to auto driver) bhayiya... agar apne auto roka na toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga... dhyan rakhna c.i.d officer hoon main...**

**(The auto driver nods his head)**

**Kavin: main bhi c.i.d officer hun... bhayiya auto roko...**

**Purvi: bhayiya aap auto nhi rokenge...**

**Auto driver: (to kavin) bhai saab... main passenger ki baat nhi taal (avoid) sakta...**

**(Kaavin continued his talk with Purvi like this only... &amp; he was trying to vanish off purvii's anger, in this way their drive continued)**

**In bureau,**

**Abhijeet, Daya, Shreya along with Shahmeer &amp; Khanam (happy **** Princess Khanam) and other officers were working the bureau...**

**Abhijeet: (he comes near Daya, who was holding a file in his hands) Daya...**

**Daya: haan...**

**Abhijeet: kuch socha...**

**Daya: kis bare mein?**

**Abhijeet: mmmccchhhh... (whispers) Shreya ke baare mein...**

**Daya: (he widens his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief...he closes the file) kya baat kr rhe ho yaar...**

**Abhijeet: kyun... kuch nhi socha...**

**Daya: (he drags him aside) tumhara dimag kharab ho gya hai... boss uski shaadi hone waali hai sidharth ke saath... or tum... kya chahte ho tum kya sochun main uske baare mein...**

**Abhijeet: uski sirf sagaii he toh hui hai...aur tum jaante ho ki uske dil mein kya hai... or tumhare dil mein bhi toh vahi hai...**

**Daya: (irritated) par usne mujhse kabhi kuch kaha he nhi aur... (Abhii cuts him)**

**Abhijeet: yar tum ek he baat ke peechey... (and then acp enters in the bureau...)**

**Acp: Abhijeet, Daya (duo gets attentive and other officers too) hume abhii goa jaana hoga... ek urgent case aa gya hai...**

**Abhijeet: thik hai sir... kab nikalna hai...**

**Acp: abhii thodi der mein... Shreya, Ishita, Dushyant, Pankaj, aur Mayur... tum log bhi chal rahe ho humare saath... (he look towards freddy) tum, Shahmeer, Khanam, Purvi aur Kaavin yahin rehna... thik hai...**

**Other officers: (in an obeying tone) sir...**

**(Soon the bureau turned almost empty... only Shahmeer and Khanam were present there... as freddy went to the café... Shahmeer was thinking &amp; Khanam was working on the computer)**

**Shahmeer: (pov) (he look towards khanam &amp; then to his watch) luch time ho gya hai hai... aaj toh bol he dunga Khanam ko apne dil ki baat... (he stood up and moves near her desk)**

**Shahmeer: hey Khanam**

**Khanam: (she look towards him and smiles) hii...**

**Shahmeer: mmmmmm coffee peene chalein... lunch bhi ho gya hai toh...**

**Khanam: ya... let's go... vaise bhi... (she types something) ye bas ho he gya... (she takes her stuff and handbag and both moves out of the bureau...)**

**(Meanwhile, on the other hand, Kaavin vainished off all the annoyance from Purvi's face and both enjoyed a romantic movie together... ssssssoooo the movie was over so they decide to move to the cafeteria...)**

**Kaavin: (he puts his hands inside his pockets) toh kaisi lagi movie?**

**Purvi: (completely excited) bhaut he achhi... songs, romance, action and phir shaadi... It was a complete pack... tumhe kaisi lagi?**

**Kaavin: (he smiles broadly) tumhe achhi lagi na... toh mujhe bhi achhi lagi...**

**Purvi: (these words filled Purvi's heart with lovable feelings for Kaavin) achha...**

**Kaavin: baitho... (she smiles and both sits) kya logi... mujhe toh bhaut bhook lagi hai... (before she could say anything, her phone buzzed)**

**Purvi: ek min. (she checks her cell and then informs to Kaavin) Acp sir, Abhijeet sir, Daya sir or baaki sab goa chale gaye... case ke sisile mein... shahmeer, freddy sir aur khanam he hai bureau mein...**

**Kaavin: hmmmmm... thik hai...**

**Purvi: (pov) mujhe toh kabhi Kaavin ne nhi kaha ki vo mujhse pyar krta hai... usne kaha tha ki vo mujhe pasand krta hai... par mere mann mein ajeeb si feelings... kahin mujhe Kaavin se pyar toh nhi... Agar aaj Kaavin ne mujhe propose nhi kiya na toh main...**

**Kaavin: kya hua kya soch rhi ho...**

**Purvi: hmmmmm... kuch nhi...kaavin mujhe tumse kuch baa... (suddenly kaavin stood up while saying)**

**Kaavin: yar shah ka msg aaya h... hume chalna chahiye... bureau mein bhaut kaam hai... (and without waiting for Purvi to reply... he moved her way out from the café...)**

**(Purvi felt bad and without telling Kaavin she left from there...he paid the bill and quickly starts his bike reaches the main road... he found Purvi walking on the road... he move close to her and stops his bike near her)**

**Kaavin: chalo baitho...**

**Purvi: nhi main chali jayungi...**

**Kaavin: arey yar... jab hum dono saath mein aaye they toh saath mein waapas bhi chaltey hain... ismein problem kya hai... chalo jaldi baitho...**

**(she was trying to sit but on the other side she was feeling uncomfortable too...)**

**Kaavin: kya hua purvii... abhii toh aaram se baith kr aayi thi... baitho bhi... (she sits... and he starts his bike) agar mujhe pakdogi nhi toh gir jaaogi... (she holds his shoulder lightly) agar thik se pakadogi toh main tumhe kha nhi jaunga...**

**(&amp; she holds his shoulder tight... and starts his bike and they drove off...)**

**(When all this was happening with Karvi,**

**Shahmeer and Khanam were enjoying there lunch in the restraunt)**

**Shah: toh... Khanam main tumse kuch kena chahta hun...**

**Khanam: (while gulping water) haan bolo...**

**Shah: tumhe py... mtlb... (he clears his throat) pyar**

**Khanam: kya?**

**Shah: mtlb... tum pyar mein believe krti ho...**

**Khanam: haan krti hun... kyun..**

**Shah: vo kya hai na kyunki main tumse... (suddenly waitress came with the bill)**

**Waitress: sir... bill...**

**Khanam: (to waitress) xcuse me... can u tell me the way to the washroom plzzzzz...**

**Waitress: yes mam... straight, then left and then right...**

**Khanam: thank u... (she leaves from there...)**

**(Shah bumps his head on the table...)**

**Shah: (pov) oh god! Kya ho jaata hai mujhe... abhii bhi nhi keh paya main... damn...**

**(After some seconds... khanam came back and this time shah crimped all his guts)**

**Khanam: hey... bolo kya bol rhe they tum...**

**Shah: hum bhaut ache dost hai na...**

**Khanam: haan...**

**Shah: (he raises his eyes nd looks directly into her eyes) par main tumhare liye dost se kuch zyada feel krta hun...**

**Khanam: mtlb? (Shah held her hand)**

**Khanam: (pov) finally... com'on shah**

**Shah: mtlb ye ki I llll... (&amp; then they hear sound of a cell phone...)**

**Khanam: (nd it was her... (not again khanam!) Sorry... (with shit look... she receives the call nd stood up) sorry shahmeer... Purvi ka call tha... I think bureau mein usey meri help chahiye...**

**Shah: par tum thodi der mein chali jana...**

**Khanam: sorry ya... bye... (nd she left)**

**(Shah was upset nd he sits on his chair with head down on the table... khanam stops at the restaurant gate... nd... turns nd look towards shah)**

**Khanam: (pov) I know shah that u... par iss waqt Purvi ko meri zarurat hai... sorry...**

**(She turns nd collides with a guy... her hand bag falls... both didn't saw each other's face... the guy hands over her bag then look towards her... nd she too...)**

**Khanam: arey Kaavin tum yahaan...**

**Kaavin: (gets nervous) oh! H...hiii... aa main... main vo... actually main...**

**Khanam: kya... uff... jab koi bahaana mil jaaye toh mujhe bata dena... ok...**

**Kaavin: nhi vo actually main... main...haan... main vo sha... shahmeer ko... mtlb main ussey milne aaya tha... vo kya hai na freddy sir ne kaha kit um dono yahan ho toh main...**

**Khanam: okk...**

**Kaavin: toh vo hai na andar...?**

**Khanam: haan...**

**(After then, khanam moves her way to the bureau and Kaavin moves inside the restaurant...)**

**In the restaurant,**

**(Shah was sitting on the chair with head down nd then Kaavin rushes to him nd places his hand on his shoulder... Shah gets surprise nd thinks that It's khanam... so he stood up instantly nd turns with)**

**Shah: (smiles happily) Khanam... (he look towards Kaavin and his face falls nd turns sad)**

**Kaavin: nhi... Kaavin**

**Shah: (both sits on the chairs alternatively) hmmmm...**

**Kaavin: bol diya?**

**Shah: bola hota toh aise udaas nhi baitha hota main... tuney?**

**Kaavin: maine bhi... nhi bola... (irritably) ysr mauka he nhi mila... socha tha ki movie khatam hone baad Purvi ko bol dunga par achanak ghadi par nazar gyi toh pata chala ki kal valentines day hai... bina planning ke propose karumga toh usey bura lagega... isiliye... (sad face) or tuney kyun nhi kiya?**

**Shah: yaar vahi krne vala tha... vo bhaut khush thi... yahi batane ke liye ki main ussey... isliye lunch plan kiya tha... par teri vaali ne phone krke sab kharab kr diya...**

**Kaavin: aye Purvi ke baare mein kuch mat bol...**

**Shah: achha... chal ab ye bata ab karenge kya... Valentines Day akele manayenge... ya phir ek dusre ke saath manayenge... bol...**

**Kaavin: arey ruk yar... mere paas ek plan hai... (Sab abhii batadungi toh maza nhi aayega... hehehe...)**

**AFTER TELLING HIM ABOUT THE PLAN**

**Shah: superb...**

**Kaavin: I know...**

**Shah: toh chal...**

**Kaavin: haan... **

**(and both went to execute their plan...)**

**In the bureau,**

**(It's almost 7 pm... It was a lovely weather outside... cold breeze were flowing all around... moon was hiding behind the black clouds... stars were trying hard to get visible but weather is not giving them permission of disturbing the love birds to enjoy the love wala mausam... afterall its valentine... week going on... in some couple of hours love is going to dance in the air...)**

**(Khanam nad Purvi were packing there stuff to leave...)**

**Purvi: khanam chale...**

**Khanam: haan... (she step one, but then her phone buzzes)**

**It's a msg from Shahmeer...**

"**Quickly come to the terrace, I m waiting for u"**

**Khanam: (thinks) ab kya krun... Purvi ko kaise...**

**Khanam: aa... Purvi...**

**Purvi: haan... kya hua... chal**

**Khanam: yar vo actually mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gya hai... toh..**

**Purvi: par tuney toh kaha than a kit u ab free hai...**

**Khanam: haan lekin... Acp sir ne file complete krne ko kaha tha... tu ek kaam kr tu ghar ja...**

**Purvi: nhi main wait kr...(khanam interupts)**

**Khanam: nhi nhi... bbb...baarish... bearish bhi hone vali hai toh... I think tujhe jaana chahiye... kal milte hai...**

**Purvi: okk...bye... (nd she left)**

**(Khanam takes her stuff with a sigh of relief... nd moves her way to the terrace...)**

**On the terrace,**

**(khanam opens the door and enters... nd steps one and founds a chit with a rose... she picks it up nd reads...)**

"**I"**

**And with evry step she finds different chits with different colour of rose with the initials...**

"**L"**

"**O"**

"**V"**

"**E"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Y"**

"**O"**

"**U"**

**(Shah speaks with all his love in his heart and comes from behind)**

"**KHANAM"**

**Khanam smiles with happy tears in her eyes... nd she turns &amp; finds shahmeer who was standing behind her... or we can say bend knees... he plays a beautiful track from his cell... he forwards his hand to her with "Will u be my Valentine" Miss Princess Khanam... Khanam nods in yes and hugs him tight...**

**Khanam: I love you too Shahmeer...**

**(both seperates... )**

**Music starts...**

**(He holds her one hand and places a soft kiss on it... nd he directly look into her eyes...)**

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, **

**Ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**Kyun ho, kya ho,**

**(He twirls her and) **

**Ho bhi ki na ho, **

**(He moves his index fingers on her lower lip)**

**Ya kehna sunana mana hain**

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**(She blushes and moves away...)**

**Music...**

**(He held her hand from behind and heart started pumping fast)**

**Tum bata do yaad koi, kya puraani leke aau**

**(He pulls her from behind and wraps his hands around her waist)**

**Ya nishaani deti jau, ya kahaani leke jau**

**(And he places a soft kiss on her neck... and kisses on the drop of rain on her neck)**

**Ya ki maan chhod doon jaaye, yeh jaata, jaata jahaan hai**

**(she turns to him nd hugs him tight...and he hugs her too...)**

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**(both remains in the hug with more love and passion which they feel for each other...)**

**(On the other side, Purvi has taken her exit half and hour ago... and Kaavin reaches the bureau... Kaavin adjusts his hair by looking in the mirror and was about enter when watchman stops)**

**Watchman: kya hua saab kuch bhool gye kya aap...**

**Kaavin: haan...nhiii... vo main andar ja rha tha... sab hai na...**

**Watchman: arey nhi saab... sab toh chale aadhe gante pehle he...**

**Kaavin: mtlb...pur...purvi bhi nhi hai...**

**Watchman: arey nhi saab...vo toh kab ki chali gayin ghar...**

**Kaavin: ohh shit... (he starts his bike nd moves to Purvi's house...)**

**Meanwhile, rain started falling heavily... while riding Kaavin found Purvi who was walking on the street which was near her house... bare foot... she was carrying her sandals in her hands... Kaavin stops his bike near her...**

**Kaavin: (he descends down from his bike) purvii...**

**Purvi: (she look towards him) kya?**

**Kaavin: tum aise?**

**Purvi: Tumhe issey kya... tumhe toh bureau mein bhaut kaam tha na...**

**Kaavin: nhi yar aisi koi baat nhi hai...**

**Purvi: achha toh kaisi baat hai...**

**Kaavin: Purvi vo main tumahre liye mtlb... tumse...**

**Purvi: tum soch lo tab tak main ghar jaati hun...**

**Kaavin: Nhi nhi...**

**Purvi: toh phir kahan they ab tak...**

**Kaavin: vo main...**

**Purvi: tum or tumhare bahaane... bye... (she turn but he held her hand)**

**Kaavin: (she stops and turns with an innocent pout look) vo main... tumhare liye he arrangement krne gaya tha...**

**Purvi: kaisa arrangement? Hmmmmm**

**Kaavin: chhodo na ab kya fayeda... vaise bhi iss baarish ne sab kharab kr diya...**

**Purvi: nhi na plzzz batao...**

**Kaavin: yar vo main... tumhe prose krne wala tha... isiliye preparations kiye they par... pehle late ho gya or phir ye baarish...**

**Purvi: sach mein... tum mujhe... (with all the excitement inside her she hugs Kaavin tightly...) mtlb tum mujhse pyar krte ho... oh my god... I m ssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooo haapy... (she separates and places a hard kiss on Kaavin's cheek and again hug him tight... but then she realizes her deed and then she seperates with embarrassed look) sorry... vo main...**

**Kaavin: toh lo... mujhe toh kuch krna he nhi pada... **

**Purvi: mtlb?**

**Kaavin: mtlb ye kis mujhe toh sab kuch mil gya...**

**Purvi: kya?**

**Kaavin: mujhe propose bhi nhi krna pada, hug bhi mil gya or...**

**Purvi: OR?**

**Kaavin: (he starts coming close to her... nd whispers) or ek KISS...**

**(she blushes)**

**Kaavin: sooo...**

**Purvi: sooo?**

**Kavin: Ab vo teen magical words bhi keh do... jisko sunne ke liye mere kaan taras rahe hai...**

**Purvi: konse teen words... (she smiles naughtily)**

**Kaavin: achha...abhi batata hun Purvi ki bacchi... (she runs towards her house and Kaavin was chasing her... finally he caught her and both fell down on the wet grass in front of the house garden... Kaavin was on top of her... nd rain was still falling hard... he held her arms and bend close to her lips...)**

**Kaavin: kaho...**

**Purvi: kya?**

**Kaavin: plzzzz Puru...**

**Purvi: mmmmhnnnn... no**

**Kaavin: achha... toh (he bend more close to her lips finally places a soft kiss on them...) "I"... "LOVE"...**

**Purvi: "YOU" (Purvi pulls him towards her and both kisses each other very cutely...)**

**Both seperates and Kaavin lies beside her... and both look towards each other... AND**

**Kavin and Purvi**

**KARVII**

**Speaks**

**Together **

"**I"**

"**LOVE"**

"**YOU"**

**.**

**.**

**STORY ENDS...**

**A/N: hello guys hw was it...**

**Byeeeeee... take care**

**Shreya **


End file.
